The river flows in you
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Kuroo siempre había escuchado que las personas tocaban mejor cuando tenían una musa que les inspirara amor, esperanza, anhelo. O bien cuando uno estaba roto, cuando el tiempo avanzaba y no curaba, cuando la música era la única escapatoria de un corazón roto.


_Giss feliz cumpleaños atrasado perdón por tardar pero no me llegaba la inspiración hasta hace unos días (¿) Pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Espero y te guste con mucho amor para ti 3_  
 _Como siempre Layla gracias por tomarte el tiempo de beteear esto y decirme mis puntos malos.  
_ _La cancion es de Yiruma-River flows in you la versión original es en piano pero en violín también es hermosa._

Kuroo Tetsurou amaba tocar el violín.

Era algo que amaba inevitablemente.

Desde que era pequeño aprendió a tocarlo por su madre, ella era una hermosa violinista con su cabello negro azabache largo cayendo como un rio sobre su espalda. Su expresión relajada cada vez que sus largos y delgados dedos pasaban por el _diapasón*_ para tocar las cuerdas y emitir las más hermosas notas que él haya podido escuchar en su vida.

Su madre solía tocar con los dedos. Él lo intento y fue un asco.

Él iba más por el _arco*_. Aunque con sus veinte años había aprendido tropezándose, con dolores de cuello, dolores en los dedos, dedos vendados, dándose por vencido para luego volver como quien vuelve por comida para no morir de inanición a tocar el violín.

Era inevitable, no volver a posar sus largos dedos (herencia de su madre) sobre la fina madera con la que estaba hecho, ajustar las clavijas para tener el más sutil sonido que pudieran emitir, posarlo en su cuello buscando la posición más cómoda para así evocar su alma en el arco y las cuerdas hundiéndose en su mundo, en los movimientos sutiles de sus brazos recorriendo mundos con solo melodías hermosas.

Solo eran él y su violín.

No había más, no había menos.

Siempre era la escapatoria perfecta a todo, a todos, al mundo.

Podía visualizarse tocando alguna melodía en su violín, en medio de la nada, en medio quizá de un mirador donde pudiera ver la ciudad ser pequeña, ser reducida a nada. Y podía alzar sus ojos y ver en el cielo la luna en su máximo esplendor, rodeada de estrellas que no eran más que reflejos de lo que fueron en vida y quizá más allá de donde podía ver, mas allá de donde el desconocía interminables galaxias en silencio. Imaginando que en el vasto silencio, incluso allá él sería escuchado tocando el violín.

Kuroo siempre había escuchado que las personas tocaban mejor cuando tenían una musa que les inspirara amor, esperanza, anhelo. O bien cuando uno estaba roto, cuando el tiempo avanzaba y no curaba, cuando la música era la única escapatoria de un corazón roto.

No sabía sobre si era verdad o no.

A sus veinte años no tenía mucha experiencia en el amor. Tuvo su primer enamoramiento a los quince años, y dolió por no ser lo que pudo ser.

Pero el dolor pasó con el tiempo.

Su segundo amor fue cuando tuvo diecisiete, estaba en plena juventud y creía que todo era eterno, pero no fue así. Se dio cuenta que nada era eterno o quizás sí, el amor que sus padres, una violinista y un pianista, que se ofrecían a pesar del tiempo, le hacían tener la ilusión de encontrar a una persona con la quien compartir su vida.

Aun así, el dolor estuvo ahí presente como una espina pero nada que un poco de Vóley, un rato con su mejor amigo Kenma jugando videojuegos y él tocando el violín no pudieran borrar.

No sabía lo que era una musa hasta hoy.

En la calma de la noche tenía una presentación en un bar ni muy elegante ni muy ordinario. Simplemente perfecto para relajarte y escuchar buena música.

Ahí, parado en medio del escenario, luciendo un traje negro. Recto en su postura. Ejerciendo la presión necesaria con su arco en las cuerdas relajado, dando lo mejor de sí con los ojos cerrados como siempre ante una presentación.

Permitiéndose, por extraña ocasión, abrir sus ojos lentamente y observar el panorama como en aquellas visualizaciones, solo que esta vez sus ojos no se posaron en una ciudad a sus pies o al cielo, no.

Sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia unos ojos chocolates hipnóticos, que parecían acuosos, pensando en cómo es que había vivido su vida sin aquellos irises hermosos; percatándose de su piel blanca un poco pálida llevándolo hacia unos pómulos invadidos por un leve rubor en ellos, una nariz respingada mientras debajo de ellos descansaban unos labios entre abiertos parecían suaves y delgados adornados con un suave rojizo evocando memorias de atardeceres hermosos, simples, perfectos.  
Cabello chocolatoso extendiéndose hacia afuera, sedoso a la vista.

Observando todo de él, bajando por su cuello donde una camisa negra cuello de tortuga ocultaba su manzana de Adán contrastando con su tono de piel, pantalón negro entubado hasta donde su vista podía observar.

Sin darse cuenta que seguía tocando el violín mientras observaba al chico chocolate.

Chocolate.

Todo en aquel chico se veía como el chocolate, adicto.

Era hermoso, perfecto, bello, y su belleza daba miedo.

Terminó su pieza, y fue recibido por aplausos, aplausos de él, se sintió feliz, alagado de que su música pudiera gustarle a alguien como él. Haciendo una reverencia y diciendo gracias sin quitar su vista de aquel chico. Pero todo tenía un final y debía bajar del escenario.

Detrás de aquel escenario, tratando de calmar su pulso, sentía como si un huracán hubiera pasado dentro de él, dejándole el corazón golpeando su pecho, nervioso. No sabía por qué. Jamás estuvo tan nervioso en su vida.

Dentro de sus pensamientos, solo observo a alguien pararse frente a él, escuchando poco a poco la voz un poco chillona sin saber realmente que decía, solo era un balbuceo para el sin sentido.

Un suave empujón en su hombro.

Levantó la vista hasta toparse con aquellos irises chocolates.

—Hey —un leve susurro fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante aquella hermosa persona frente a él.

Se sentía paralizado, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de apartar su vista de aquella otra.

—Hey, Kuroo-chan —voz chillona, sonrisa perfecta remarcando aquellos hoyuelos.

 _Perfecto. Perfecto. Perfecto._ Era lo único que podía articular su mente, Kuroo era un desastre.

—¿Me... Me conoces? —fue lo único que su torpes labios pudieron articular.

—Bueno el presentador dijo que te llamabas Kuroo Tetsuro y te he visto tocar magníficamente el violín —dijo con voz tranquila y un destello en sus ojos—. Teóricamente sí te conozco —aquella sonrisa nuevamente se instalaba en sus labios.

Eran hermosos.

Seguía embobado ¿Cómo podía existir alguien como él? Su mente no recordaba haber visto tanta belleza en su vida.

—Ah, sí, si lo lamento sí, soy Kuroo Tetsuro ¿Y tú? —habló extendiendo su mano, parándose para no ser maleducado y estar a la altura de él notando la diferencia de alturas, era más alto por unos 4 cm de diferencia.

—Oikawa Tooru, mucho gusto, Kuro-chan —nuevamente sonreía mientras igualmente le extendía la mano para apretar sus manos, notando lo delgadas, pálidas y frías que eran en contraste a las suyas, que eran morenas, creyendo tener dedos delgados hasta que se encontraron con las de Oikawa, eran cálidas, recordando que siempre había sido de manos cálidas, recordando que se decía que la gente con manos frías eran quien tenían el corazón más amable del mundo.

—¿Kuroo-chan? —No pudo evitar no preguntarlo, nadie le llamaba así, nadie en su vida—. Ohh lo lamento ¿te incomoda? Es simplemente que siento que realmente te queda —dijo evitando su mirada, rascándose la mejilla como quien evita ser descubierto en sus mentiras.

—No, no es eso, es solo que nadie me llama así —se sentía estúpido por preguntar, igualando las acciones de Oikawa al voltear sus ojos a otra dirección y rascarse la mejilla.

Oikawa rió, una risa armoniosa y perfecta.

Observando a Oikawa llevarse una mano a sus labios a su sonrisa, tratando de acallarla, con sus parpados cerrados ocultando sus bellos ojos, remarcando nuevamente sus hoyuelos, su cabello revoloteando un poco.

Desde ese día Kuroo y Oikawa mantuvieron comunicación.

Entre pláticas banales, palabras pequeñas, salidas espontaneas por café, Oikawa yendo a las prácticas de Violín de Kuroo, conociendo sus gustos de ambos, a personas cercanas a ambos, palabras grandes de halagos, Oikawa siendo bañado por la luz del sol mientras escuchaba a Kuroo tocar aquella melodía que había escrito, era su canción favorita, cerraba los ojos y parecía relajarse la luz reflejaba sus grandes pestañas, su hermosa nariz, Oikawa decía que le daba paz, lo que él no sabía es que aquella canción.

Había sido escrita para él.

El tiempo había pasado y Oikawa se había vuelto la musa de Kuroo.

Kuroo se había enamorado.

 _La vida fue como una noche sin luna._ Hasta que lo conoció.  
 _La vida ahora era envuelta por las estrellas._

Kuroo había aprendido que la naturaleza de Oikawa era la de alguien coqueta. Atraía la felicidad con sus gestos y palabras, atraía la tristeza con palabras grandes mientras eran susurradas. Su actitud petulante era algo misteriosa, siendo una persona alegre con tonos graves de remarcar su voz en los momentos de decisión. A pesar de su belleza extrema, Oikawa era inteligente y astuto como un gato mimado.

 _La belleza puede ser como el miedo._ Tenía miedo de perder a Oikawa por su gran belleza, podría atraer a sus pies a cualquiera y Oikawa lo sabía.

Tenía miedo de hablar en voz alta sobre sus sentimientos, sobre su enamoramiento hacia Oikawa.

Temía perderlo.

 _Eres mi vida ahora._ Susurraba a la noche, a Oikawa en la obscuridad.

Evocando su rostro, evocando su risa y su voz

 _Su rostro es como veneno intoxicándole_  
 _cómo podía vivir para siempre_  
 _en donde nuestro amor no puede ser._

Entre aquellas palabras el sueño dio paso.

El tiempo seguía el paso. Dando lugar al otoño.

Oikawa amaba el otoño. Era lo que siempre decía.

Las hojas bajo sus pies crujir, unos labios posándose sobre los suyos mientras aquellos delgados brazos se envolvían por su cuello.  
Kuroo estaba sorprendido por la repentina confesión de la chica. Por el atrevimiento de aquella chica.

Kuroo solo observó por el rabillo de su ojo a Oikawa observándolos en el lugar acordado para verse. Observó a Oikawa con un rostro apacible pero sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa, más abiertos de lo normal, con tristeza en ellos. Le rompía el corazón, le quebraba cada fibra, lo desmantelaba todo no quería ver esa expresión nuevamente.

Oikawa dio media vuelta y se fue.

Kuroo no soportó el toque de sus labios con los de aquella chica, no soportó ver a Oikawa alejarse de él.

Empujando a la chica, disculpándose con ella por no corresponderle, corriendo con el corazón en mano en busca de Oikawa corrió, y se sentía pesado, sentía como si cargara el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Encontrando la figura de Oikawa unos pasos delante de los suyos, aquel cabello chocolate, aquella hermosa figura delante de la parada en medio de aquellos arboles siendo abandonados por sus hojas.

Observó la espalda de Oikawa hipando, los brazos de Oikawa siendo llevados al rostro del propietario. Escuchando pequeños sollozos. Que le rompían el alma.

—Oikawa —susurró lentamente. Llevando su mano al hombro descendiendo a su muñeca para voltearlo y que le viera a la cara.

Oikawa se zafó de su agarre, mentiría si dijera que no le dolió.

—¿Qué quieres, Kuroo? —Le gritó. Su voz sonaba rota, tratando de esconder su quiebre mediante un grito. Retomando su curso alejándose de él.

Kuroo temió. Temió no tener a Tooru.

Pero sabía que Oikawa nunca seria de él. Lo supo en el momento en que le confesó que le gustaba un chico, lo supo cuando conoció a Iwa-chan. Al mejor amigo de Oikawa.

Volvió a sostenerle de la muñeca y le obligó a voltear. Observando los ojos de Oikawa rojos, acuosos, rebosantes de lágrimas un poco hinchados, su nariz un poco congestionada, mientras con su otra mano intentaba cubrir su cara.

Aun así, Oikawa era perfecto ante él.

—¿Por qué lloras? —no pudo evitar decir. Su voz salió como un lamento—. No llores Oikawa, por favor —Susurrando—. ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar? No sé qué hacer cuando lloras —el susurro más lastimero que pudo soltar.

—Eres un gran imbécil, Kuroo—soltó Oikawa con enojo, odio y dolor mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre— Suéltame, Kuroo, y vete con aquella chica —dio un grito desesperado siendo sorprendido

—No, no es lo que piensas, ella me besó pero ella no es nada mío —hablando rápidamente tratando de justificarse ante Oikawa. No sabía porque lo hacia pero la necesidad se imponía—. Ella no es nada de mí — repitió quedadamente.

Oikawa paró de intentar zafarse. Eso le reconforto.

—Realmente, realmente eres un gato idiota y patético, Kuroo —nuevamente más lagrimas descendían de Oikawa—. ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta que me gustas? —un suave silbido de voz

Suaves palabras que descolocaron su mundo, iniciando un desastre en su mente, conectando neuronas que no creía tener vivas, su corazón se aceleraba y las palabras de Oikawa flotaban en su mente, repitiéndoselas a sí mismos tan rápido como podía, saboreando cada palabra.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que Oikawa comenzaba a mirarlo expectante sin saber cuándo soltó sus delgadas muñecas donde sobresalían sus huesos, perdiéndose en su bucle de emociones al ver a Oikawa llorando por él.

¿Lloraba por él? ¿Realmente? ¿No era una ilusión?¿Oikawa no estaba enamorado de Iwa-chan? Cientos de preguntas formulándose en su cerebro atacándolo sin piedad.

Oikawa se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. No se dio cuenta nuevamente hasta que su espalda era lo único que visualizaron sus ojos,

Abrazó a Oikawa, su diferencia de estaturas era perfecta, el olor de canela emanando del cuerpo de Oikawa, sus suaves cabellos tocando su mentón.

— _Pero ahora tú estás en mis brazos_ —Susurró en voz tranquila

Sintiendo el cuerpo de Tooru estremecerse bajo el suyo. Era perfecto

—Me gustas, Oikawa, me gustas —palabras sinceras. Recalcando con su voz haciéndola sonar, dulce, amable para él—. _Eres mi vida ahora ¿No puedes verlo? Cruzaría océanos nadaría por los mares para estar contigo, con eso me basta_ —jamás pensó decir aquellas palabras que guardaba para él en voz alta, palabras amargas y duras, ahora eran suaves y dulces.

Oikawa suavemente lloró, sin darse vuelta cubriendo su cara con sus manos, mientras Kuroo seguía abrazándolo ambos perdidos en sus momentos de felicidad de perfección por saberse correspondidos.

 _Ahora ambos podían vivir para siempre._  
 _En donde su amor podía ser._

Diapasón* Pieza pegada sobre el mango en el cual se tocan las notas bajo la presión de los dedos.  
Arco* Accesorio utilizado para tocar el violín.


End file.
